Mario's Vacation
Mario's Vacation is a video in which Mario and Luigi go on vacation in Arizona, while Bowser kidnaps Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom is left in chaos. Synopsis Luigi decides to go on vacation to Arizona, and in the midst of Mario packing, Wario and Waluigi stow away in their suitcases. However, when Peach is kidnapped, Daisy is put in power, leading to the Mushroom Kingdom's downfall. Summary the video starts off with Luigi looking through a computer, and then tells Mario that he booked the trip. Mario asks "what trip?" Luigi tells him that they're going to Arizona. Mario doesn't understand what Luigi is talking about since he never told him. Luigi tells Mario that they're going to tomorrow, which makes Mario panic and goes to pack. unbeknownst to the Mario Bros, Wario and Waluigi overheard this, and decide to go with them. as Mario is packing, Mario scolds Luigi for not telling him about the vacation. Luigi tells Mario that when you put your finger up to your ear and scratch it, it sounds like Pac Man, but Mario just ignores him. seeing Mario leaving, the Wario Bros go into a bag. at Peach's castle, Mario and Luigi tell Peach and Toad that they're going on vacation, and tell Peach to not get kidnapped. Peach talks with Toad that she's not sure what she'll be able to do in a situation of not getting kidnapped, when the 2 see Koopa writing a piece of paper. Peach asks what he's doing, and Koopa says nothing and goes away. at Bowser's castle, Koopa tells Bowser about Mario's vacation, which makes Bowser exited. Bowser and Koopa tell the Koopa Troop about the situation, and go to Peach's castle and kidnap Peach. seeing this, Toad decides to find the next person in line for the throne. he, along with Blue Toad and Yellow Toad, open a chest called the Family Tree to see who's next in line. the 3 Toads are horrified to see that the next person in line is Daisy! back with the Mario Bros, Mario and Luigi are on the plane. Luigi is exited to go, but Mario is worried about the Mushroom Kingdom. back at the Kingdom, Daisy is being crowned new princess of the Kingdom. 2 1/2 hours later, Daisy has completely destroyed the Mushroom Kingdom, while having a soviet-like gorilla army. meanwhile, at the Mario Bros, Mario and Luigi arrived on Arizona, and Luigi keeps on bumping into 17 cacti. Mario and Luigi go into the house they'll stay. there, Luigi notices a hot tub, and runs over to it to get cozy, but Mario tells him to help him with the luggage. after Luigi and Mario leave the house, Wario and Waluigi get out of the bag they were in. the Wario Bros are now having fun: which includes eating a basket of food, bouncing on a bed, walking on a grill, and getting cozy in the tub. meanwhile, Mario and Luigi start traveling to many places: which includes Sedona, and the Grand Canyon. meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle, Bowser is happy he captured Peach. he then tells Goomba to get him a root beer, but since Goomba doesn't have any arms, he has Koopa do the job. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi return home, and are shocked to see Wario and Waluigi have a pillow fight. the Mario Bros now take the Wario Bros back to the Mushroom Kingdom. the Mario and Wario Bros arrive at the Mushroom Kingdom, where they see it's got even worse: the inhabitants are fighting each other, and burglars are robbing banks. now it's up to the Mario Bros to save Peach along with the Wario Bros. at Bowser's castle, Mario easily defeats Bowser and Saves Peach, and they now got Daisy off the throne, and they all live happily ever after. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi *Peach *Daisy *Bowser *Toad *Yellow Toad *Blue Toad *Koopa *Bowser Jr. *Paratroopa *Hammer Bro. *Dry Bones *Donkey Kong *Yellow Yoshi *Nabbit *Grandma *Hank *Pac Man (mentioned) Trivia *This video, along with Luigi VS Wild - The Desert, were filmed on-site in Arizona. *Mario's Vacation is part of the 2015 MLPB Marathon. Category:Videos Category:2015 videos